Talk:Sbiis Saibian
Wonderful how you have such nice websites and stuff yet you pay absolutely no attention to your wife and child or resposabilities as a husband. Maybe you should try adding that to you illustriousness you have goin there do you not think so? 22:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) With what you have that Sbiis married? Anyways, it shouldn't matter his personal life. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 22:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Who the f*ck are you even? Also, this website is not Mr. Saibian's work; it seems you have assumed the contrary. FB100Z • talk • 21:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :People is going to be emotional. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 04:21, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Little is known about him. DrCocktor talk Location of Sbiis Saibian Why he never tell where he live? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 06:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Why should he release his personal information? It's an individual choice. Deedlit11 (talk) 06:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Bowers does release and that is so good of him. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 23:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC) And countries are so big. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 23:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, sbiis, but you must tell just your country at the very least. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :If he doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to do it. I agree country isn't big piece of information, but you are wrong that he must do it. LittlePeng9 (talk) 12:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Jiawhein, I think you enough to know that he just live in observable Universe. Or you want to сome to visit him? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 16:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::It took him 11 minutes to respond to one of the messages on his talk page. Thus he was within 197 million kilometers of the Earth at the time, and since that was back in February 28, he is now within 1.7 trillion kilometers from planet Earth. We've eliminated more than 99.999999999999999999999999999999999% of the observable universe! that's 1 - (1.7 trillion km / diameter of the OU)^3 FB100Z • talk • 17:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Big improvement! Let's party! 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 LittlePeng9 (talk) 18:11, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::There's no stalker like physics! �� FB100Z • talk • 18:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::All peoples are in the earth. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:56, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Nope, there are people in space. Maybe Sbiis is in space(!) FB100Z • talk • 17:54, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Do he live in the america? Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 00:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Don't bother. FB100Z • talk • 05:31, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I am definitely at ease temporarily... Until then. Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 12:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Is Sbiis Saibian of Armenian descent? -- 17:58, January 7, 2014 (UTC) pronunciation i always pronounced it /sbɪs seɪbjən/ WikiRigbyDude (talk) 02:26, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :I pronounce "Sbiis" with two 'i's. :P King2218 (talk) 12:24, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I pronounce it /sbees sei-bee-uhn/ Pi.jayk (talk) 22:12, May 18, 2018 (UTC)Pi.jayk Trivia Vilius do you have screenshot about the trivia? or anybody else that was there, of course Fluoroantimonic Acid (talk) 18:39, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Site being down Is it just me, or is Saibian's site down? Mirai Nikki (talk) 17:13, August 11, 2016 (UTC) : His Sites account is blocked. AarexWikia04 - 18:05, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :: How did that happen? Mirai Nikki (talk) 18:48, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Sbiis Saibian what are your plans for your number Sprach Zarathustra? 04:17, January 15, 2017 (UTC) :I suggest posting this question on User talk:Sbiis Saibian, because it's likely that only Saibian could answer it. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:43, January 15, 2017 (UTC) What exactly is the climbing method for array structures? 14:08, June 27, 2018 (UTC)